Birds of Prey
History Origin Oracle contacted Black Canary to go on a mission for her. From then on the Birds of Prey was a team. The original recruit of Oracle's was actually Power Girl. The Birds of Prey spent the first part of their existence operating out of the Gotham Clock Tower, and for many missions the Bird were essentially just a partnership of Oracle and the Black Canary. After Black Canary was kidnapped by the villain Savant, Oracle contacted the Huntress for help, eventually taking her in as a permanent agent, and later adding Lady Blackhawk as well. Since then, the team has grown extensively, starting with Oracle incorporating a rotating team of agents after One Year Later for a period after Black Canary left to focus on other matters, before eventually settling down with a stable lineup. The team's headquarters has changed several times, starting with the Gotham Clock Tower where Oracle worked, and upon its destruction going mobile on Aerie one, then moving to Metropolis, and then began operating out of Platinum Flats. The Birds of Prey disbanded, only to be re-formed once again with its core line up of Oracle, Black Canary, Huntress, and Zinda. Early Years Black Canary is kidnapped on a mission and Oracle sends Huntress to rescue her. The kidnappers are Savant and Creote. Savant is a blackmailer with files on many powerful people. They've broken Dinah's legs and they want Batman's identity or Canary is in for a world of trouble. Huntress comes to Black Canary's aid as Savant asks Oracle several questions to test how smart she is. After a conversation in various languages she uses his flawless Greek to track down his real name and background. With the mission over and Black Canary in a wheel chair they send Huntress to pose as Black Canary in a meeting with a corrupt senator. Senator Pullman wants data Savant had that he suspects Oracle has taken and threatens the team. Dinah goes to Hong Kong to visit one of her martial arts teachers on his death bed. Her Sensei also trained Lady Shiva and she is there as well. She keeps a list of the 25 greatest martial artists and when one of them dies not by her hand she likes to varify it. After a brief dinner together and a barfight with a local gang they return to find Sensei and all of his guards murdered. Oracle messes up with Batman, Batgirl and the JSA and believes something is wrong with her hardware. Savant aiding Sen. Pullman Their main suspect in Sensei's murder is Cheshire and after a short fight they bring her to America to help them find Sensei's killer. Meanwhile Oracle is captured by Senator Pullman along with nine other women in Gotham who could be Oracle. Recentley escaped from prison, Savant is there to help him identify her. Oracle pick pockets a phone from one of the guards and instructs Huntress on how to trace it. Helena's broken into the Clocktower and discovers Oracle's identity. Discovering Oracles identity Black Canary goes off on her own leaving Shiva to watch Cheshire. Canary learns Senator Pullman's dad was once a serial killer while Cheshire poisons Shiva and escapes. It's revealed it was an elaborate plot by Cheshire to fake her death and take her daughter from Roy Harper. Before she did all that she wanted to confront and torture her father, Senator Pullman. Huntress Joins The Team Huntress sneaks in and begins her rescue when she comes face to face with Savant. They fight with no clear winner until Oracle makes a deal with Savant. Canary and a recovered Shiva chase Cheshire and Pullman onto a helicopter. To prevent Shiva from killing Cheshire Dinah throws Cheshire out of the helicopter. Huntress is later invited to become a full agent. She goes on her first solo mission undercover in a cult. Teenagers are dressing up as superheroes and committing suicide and this cult is there only lead. Oracle believes she can save Savant since he's never killed anyone and gives him four square blocks in Gotham to clean up that even Batman couldn't do. That was their deal. No one is allowed to be seriously injured or killed and he is forbidden from using any computer. Brainiac vs Oracle Oracle sees a shadowy figure in her computer monitor right before an energy beam shoots out at her. She collapses to the floor and has a seizure. Barbara wakes up in the hospital with Dinah by her side. After her seizure, Dinah called Superman for help. Superman says he was in the neighborhood and Dinah mentions the neighborhood being Beijing. Babs askes for a computer and says she's making progress on a hack. Canary sees the power isn't even on and takes Barbara home. Savant and Creote enter a building pretending to look for drugs to buy. They are terrible at undercover work and end up having to knock everyone out. One guy is kept conscious for information and Savant snaps his arm. Back at the Clocktower Babs has a vision of another teen that is going to kill himself. Black Canary is hesitant but she goes. Oracle has learned why she has been messing up and discovers the figure she saw in her monitor was Brainiac. He is in her mind and torments her with visions of the Joker and Nightwing. Dinah goes after three more suicidal teens. Babs learns that Brainiac is behind Huntress' current case with the cult also. He needs a superior mind and wants hers. Black Canary returns and a mind controlled Barbara cheap shots her and beats her to the floor. Canary doesn't give up and uses personal items of Babs to help her break free from Braniac's control. Oracle is left with scars resembling circuitry. Lady Blackhawk Savant contacts Oracle to tell her he's succeeded in clearing those four blocks of drugs. He's contacted some people in his blackmail files and is having the area bulldozed. The people have been relocated till new homes are built. Oracle groans but refuses to give up on him. He is surprised when she isn't pleased. Creote theorizes women were sent her by the devil. Canary arranges a meeting with her and Savant. She is still angry with him for what he did to her and can't let it go. After an intense fight Black Canary is the victor and Savant understands her feelings and apologizes. After the events of the War Games arc, Oracle has sacrificed the Clocktower to save Batman's life. Barbara makes the decision to leave Gotham. She has Ted Kord outfit a plane with his technology. After stealing the plane, Lady Blackhawk becomes their pilot and fourth member of the team. After this Huntress uses her job as a substitute teacher to get close to a girl named Lori Zechlin. A short time ago Lori's mom had a perscription drug problem and committed suicide as a result. Lori has the ability to borrow magic giving her the powers of whoever she takes it from. She's been using this ability and her "hero" name, Black Alice, to kill drug dealers hoping to take out the ones supplying her mother. Huntress and Black Canary are sent to follow her and keep a close watch. Lori discovers her boyfriend is cheating on her when she visits him at his job in the mall. She says "Shazam" giving her the power of Captain Marvel. After a brief battle between Black Canary and Lori, Huntress brings in the girl her boyfriend was cheating with and the girl apologizes. Oracle calls Doctor Fate to help. Metropolis Canary meets with Batman in Gotham and asks him to lay off Huntress. She says Huntress is trying and is happy and doesn't want him to ruin it. She tells him a kind word from him would do good. He says he'll think about it. Oracle sends Lady Blackhawk to check up on Savant. Creote answers the door naked and tells Zinda that he hasn't seen Savant in four days. He is willing to fulfill Savant's obligation to Oracle if he doesn't return. In Metropolis, a woman called Thorn is killing members the 100 gang. With each kill she carves a number in the victims forehead counting down from one hundred. The team is sent there to stop her. Thorn has multiple personality disorder and is Thorn by night and sweet Rhosyn Forrest during the day. Her parents were murdered when she was young triggering her disorder. When Black Canary and Huntress visit her at night she thinks they were sent by the people she's trying to kill and attacks them. She uses a bladed weapon called a Kama and Dinah says the entry wounds on a previous victim don't match. She's being framed. Thorn flees on a motorcycle sparking a chase through the streets. Huntress shoots her tires with her crossbow after she refuses to stop which sends Thorn flying over the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. They shoot Thorn in mid air and Canary rushes to help her. Huntress and Black Canary wait in the waiting room while Thorn undergoes surgery. Something doesn't feel right and Canary thinks some of the cops are working for the 100 gang. There is a group of them there waiting for the surgery to end also. A friend of Thron's, Detective John Mercado, arrives at the hospital to visit Thorn. They realize the group of officers is gone and they hurry to Thorn's room. The dirty cops have her and are carrying her down the stairs. After some confusion and some beaten up police officers, Thorn escapes the hospital. Detective Mercado is arrests the leader of the 100. Thorn's earlier victim was a metahuman sent by the 100 to kill her and when he failed the leader had him murdered. Due to his fake hand, two pronged wounds were left all over the body. Following that case Huntress decides revenge isn't something she seeks anymore. Dinah mentions how her first case set her straight too. Helena realizes that Oracle set it up on purpose. First cases tailored for troubled superheroines. She is furious and gets off of the Aerie One right before take off. Dinah is angry at Babs and chases after Helena but only finds her mask and crossbow. With Helena gone Black Canary brings her old friend and mentor, Wildcat, on a mission on an island of the coast of the Republic of Singapore. They are meeting with Mr. Tan, a huge drug supplier. Ted Grant, Wildcat's real name, is posing as a buyer and Dinah is acting as his assistant. They meet with Mr. Tan and want to buy all of his drugs at top dollar thus flooding the market. Mr. Tan however, has hired the Twelve Brothers In Silk. A legendary group of brothers that have been trained since birth and are suspected of having almost Lady Shiva level fighting skills. Rabbit does the speaking for the group. After a fight with some of Tan's competitors, Rabbit informs them that Mr. Tan has accepted their offer but first they must prove their trustworthiness by killing a police officer. Unable to kill him Dinah thinks fast and slaps Rabbit. She accuses him of bad manners and is appaled at how he treats his guests using his sense of honor against him. They collect the bound and gagged policeman and leave the building. Back in Gotham, Huntress is muscling in on the local mobs with Savant and Creote as her backup. She uses her family history as a Bertinelli to get attention at a meeting of the family leaders. She wants a spot among them and had Savant use his blackmailing skills to get incriminating information on all of them. They give her a week to increase revenue and decrease law enforcment attention. In place of killing the policeman, Dinah proposes a duel with Rabbit as a test instead. After a little laughing he agrees. She prepares while two Brothers escort Wildcat and the Policeman to a quite room. The fight begins and Dinah realizes right away the legends are true and the Brothers really are good. She begins to get the upperhand but the fight is stopped by an angry Mr. Tan. He shames Rabbit and sends him away. After making his apologies he agrees to the deal with no further tests. In the Aerie One, Oracle hasn't been feeling well and Lady Blackhawk notices she's burning up and suggests calling a medic. Mr. Tan calls his former clients and tells them he can't supply them anymore. The Gotham mobs that Huntress is working are the clients and with no shipments their empire takes a big hit. The phony Swiss Bank Accounts Oracle has set up insures Mr. Tan's business will crumble as well. There is a police search before the airport and Wildcat finds two pounds of drugs under his seat. Tan's competitors are trying to frame them. Dinah and Ted make a run for the Aerie One that Zinda is taxiing for takeoff. In the air with fighter jets on their tail, Zinda tries to outfly them. The Aerie One's virtual armor stands up to missile fire and Zinda uses a feature that messes with the instruments of the jets without downing them. Black Canary tends to Oracle who is on the floor weakend, and having trouble staying conscious. Seeing a man she doesn't recognize get out of a mob bosses car, Huntress wants to harass him. Her punch is blocked and she is flipped to the ground by the she now recognizes as Dick Grayson. He's undercover too and they agree to keep each other informed. Black Canary's Team Huntress returns home and finds that Babs has broken into her house hoping for just a few minutes. Barbara apologizes for what she did and tells Helena she was right to be mad. Oracle returns to the parking lot where Canary and Zinda are anxiously waiting. Barbara is going to need surgery to deal with the infection left by Brainiac which is what was making her sick. She consults with Doctor Midnight at the JSA headquarters. Doctor Midnight warns her that she may lose the feeling from her neck down because there are tendrils connected to her spine and removing them will be dangerous. Huntress beats some information of the mobs limo driver. She relays the tip to Black Canary that Mr. Tan is bringing his huge drud shipment in anyways and it will be guarded by the Twelve Brothers In Silk. Dinah scrambles to get a team of fighters together to stop them. Barbara prepares for surgery. Superman flies in numerous pieces of equipment and the worlds top medical experts have been arriving for most of the day. Canary and her team face off against the Silk Brothers at the harbor in Gotham. They discuss their terms and begin with Dinah drawing first blood and Huntress drwing second. Doctor Midnight, Superman, Cyborg and perhaps the worlds finest Anestesiologist, Dr. Heinrich-Hinz, gather to start Barbara Gordon's surgery to remove the sentient tumor left behind by Brainiac. The fight in Gotham continues and a few from each side have gone down. Lady Black fires a missile from the Aerie One and destroys the ship with the drugs on it. Dinah gives Rabbit a choice and he calls the battle a draw preserving the Silk Brothers undefeated record. With the fight over Dinah and Huntress rush to Oracles side. She is out of surgery and according to Doc. Midnight she is going to be ok. As Dinah sits with her Barabara wiggles her toes. The Calculator When Barbara recovers from her surgery she moves into Dalten Tower, in Metropolis. Lady Blackhawk gives Oracle the Aerie Two. A helicopter outfitted with the same technology as the Aeire One. Huntress attacks a local street gang that recruited the big brother of one of her students with demands to stay away from him. It doesn't help and she calls Oracle for advice. Helena and Creote break into the home of the mob boss that threatened her and blackmail him to put the boys family under protection and make her a Capo. After that she officially rejoins the team. The Birds of Prey have a new enemy. An Oracle of sorts for the bad guys. He calls himself the Calculator. Black Canary and Creote accompany Helena to Turkey on mafia business. They meet with a weapons dealer named Yasemin and demand she stop supplying guns to rival families in Gotham. Helena gives her two days to make a decision. The three of them are later attacked on the street and the deal is off. The Calculator plans to find Oracle by hurting her friends and has hired Deathstroke to help him. Savant has been kidnapped and is being tortured for the identity of Oracle which he refuses to give up. Once a week Dinah has been getting tips from Lady Shiva. A special diet to follow or a move only Lady Shiva knows. Black Canary calls Green Arrow for help in sending a message to a gang in Star City to help Helena get in good with the crime families. Barbara brings her dad up to her new place and reveals everything to him. That she was Batgirl and what she does as Oracle. Creote calls Oracle and tells her Savant has been abducted. She scrambles Huntress and Black Canary to rescue him. Using security footage from Savant's home, she IDs the two kidnappers, Hellhound and Black Spider, and gets an address from that. Unable to get blueprints to the building, the Birds and Creote have to go floor by floor. They eventually find a badly beaten Savant and free him after a fight with Hellhound and Black Spider. Calculator has arranged for this and has Deathstroke standing by on an adjacent rooftop. Savant throws Black Spider out of the ninth floor window just as Batman comes through Barbara's window. Her dad sticks up for her but she assures him that she isn't afraid of Batman. Batman wants Huntress' operation shut down. He says Huntress has been lying to Babs. Canary, Creote and Huntress get Savant and the still alive Black Spider up to the roof so Zinda can pick them up in the Aerie Two. Calculator however has given Deathstroke the go to take them out and he meets them on the roof. He downs Creote and Huntress with ease and after snapping Dinah's arm she puts out his one good eye. They argree he will take Black Spider and leave but he is shot several times by Savant who declares his debt to Oracle has been paid and he quits. Batman confronts Huntress and Canary on their mission with the mob. He starts to scold them but Helena hands him a folder and tells him to shut up and read it. It's an "atlas" of organized crime with detailed files of their dealings. After looking it over Batman tells her it's outstanding work. Before he can leave Canary plants a big kiss on him. One Year Later During the One Year Later period Black Canary has made an exchange with Lady Shiva. Dinah undergoes the same training as Shiva and Shiva will fill Dinah's spot as an agent on the team. The Crime Doctor is turning on the Secret Society of Super Villains and they've sent Killer Croc, Clayface, and the Ventriloquist to take him out. Huntress holds them off until Lady Shiva can get their. Shiva then destroys Scarface, and breaks Croc's legs and an arm. The Crime Doc is badly injured and is taken to a hospital. Dinah arrives at an unknown location and meets a woman only referred to as Mother. A bag is swung over Dinah's head and she is beaten unconscious by a group of men. In the hospital Gypsy is introduced. She is a metahuman with the ability to become invisible as well as make other objects invisible. When Dinah recovers she faces off with the men and this time beats them all down. She also meets a little girl named Sin. Sin followers her around and refers to her as "Sister". HIVE Agents are sent as a distraction and the injured Crime Doctor is captured by Prometheus, a villain with the martial arts skills of the 30 deadliest fighters programed into his helmet. Mother tells Dinah an army is coming to destroy the village and kill it's population. Dinah tries to warn the people but they don't listen and seem prepared to die. Afraid to embrace Shiva's world she compromises and blends Shiva's world and her own. The Birds arrive at Prometheus' location and ready themselves to rescue the Crime Doc. Black Canary single handedly fights back the entire army and earns a bit of respect from Mother. Dinah learns that Sin will take her place as the new Lady Shiva should she leave. Shiva takes on Prometheus and is knocked out in one well placed punch. The rest of them attack cautiously. Black Canary meets with Mother to tell her that she's leaving and she's taking Sin with her. After slapping and kicking her in the face she demands a phone. The fight with Prometheus ends with the Crime Doctor taking his own life. Without him Prometheus has nothing to fight for and leaves. Now Mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen helps Dinah get Sin into the country legally and the girl is introduced to the team. Black Alice has the attention of the Secret Society of Super Villains and they send Talia al Ghul, Felix Faust and Barbara Minerva, the Cheetah, to persuade her into joining them. The Birds go to her house to intercept. Black Alice is very wary of people and doesn't like metahumans around her father. When the Birds of Prey arrive all hell breaks loose and after stealing the magic of someone from the Wonder Woman Family, she attacks. A red haired Batgirl saves a couple from a group of thugs. Alice grows more angry the longer the fight goes. She gets away from them and Faust tracks her magic trail to an airport hangar. He explains they've made a deal with Neron and presents Alice's dead mother. Her mother is unable to speak and Faust promises he will return her voice once Alice joins them. Black Alice's dad is there and he tells her it's not her mother and to get away from her. The Birds arrive as well and another fight breaks out. Tired of all of this Black Alice steals both Felix Faust's and Cheetah's magics and banishes them from all from Dayton, Ohio where she lives with her dad. The weapons dealer from Istanbul, Yasemin, is released from prison and wants revenge. Barbara is worried about Dinah raising Sin with the lifestyle she leads. Dinah wonders if she should leave the team. Misfit and Batgirl Curious about this new Batgirl, Gypsy, Huntress, Black Canary and Josh, a friend of the team, stage a sting operation. Josh pretends to rob Gypsy and soon after Batgirl comes to the rescue. They spring the trap but Batgirl makes quick work of Gypsy and calls Huntress by her first name then announces she's the damn Batgirl. Both Dinah and Huntress can't stop her and she even manages to land a punch on Black Canary while she is distracted. Hanging from a fire escape now she sees that Yasmin has a rifle targeted at Huntress and teleports in front of the bullet taking the shot. Yasemin speeds away and Batgirl teleports in behind Oracle with a big hug suggesting they spend more time together. Huntress and Black Canary chase Yasemin and call for Oracle's help but she's busy with Batgirl. Whoever the new Batgirl is she doesn't show up on the motion detectors which Oracle says can detect Martian Manhunter when he's really making himself scarce. Barbara and Batgirl fight and during the course of it Batgirl mentions her mother is a movie star and they live in a big mansion. She wants to be friends with Oracle and states she is the most popular girl in school. They stop fighting and Barabara shows Batgirl pictures of the recently deceased Spoiler. Yasemin threatens Helena's kids at the school where she works. Huntress takes her by surprise on the roof and beats the hell out of her to show her threats like that have consequences. Yasemin promises to leave the kids alone after Helena threatens to drop her ten stories if she doesn't. Oracle convinces Batgirl to give up the cowl. She refuses to give up being a superhero and jumps out the window. Dinah finally decides to leave the team and says her good byes to Barbara and Helena. Zinda cries her eyes out. With Black Canary's departure from the team Oracle sends a team invitation to several superheroines including, Dr. Light, Hawkgirl, Power Girl, and Wonder Woman. Their first mission without the Canary involves breaking an innocent girl out of a Mexican prison. Her father is the head of a powerful west coast mob and his enemies framed her. Oracle uses several new agents in her plan to break out Tabby Brennan, the girl. Kate Spencer (Manhunter), Big Barda, and Judomaster are all in on the mission. Katarina Armstrong known better as the Spy Smasher is aware of the mission and looks to take Oracle's team down. Spy Smasher vs Birds of Prey After rescuing the girl they bring her and her father back to America with the Aerie Two. Spy Smasher has sent a group of American Fighter jets with orders to shoot them down. Barda takes down one jet but the rest are too much and the Aerie Two is destroyed. Barda transports them all to a beach using her Mother Box. Manhunter has ulterior motives for being in Mexico and stays behind for another mission to rescue a group of metahumans from the same prison. Spy Smasher sends Lois Lane after Barbara and gets to the agents waiting to pick up Mr. Brennan. In exchange for rescuing his daughter he agreed to turn states evidence. Zinda radios Oracle who is busy but the new Batgirl answers and is now calling herself Misfit. Manhunter is beaten by a large metahuman guard. Misfit teleports in to help the team and starts a firefight by mistake. Manhunter beats up all of the guards watching her with a little help from her partner, Gypsy. Mr. Brennan is shot and his daughter has run away from the gunfire. Oracle returns from her dinner with Lois and learns Misfit teleported 3,000 miles from Metropolis to the West Coast which according to her is unfathomable. The team tracks Tabby to a limo with two dead D.E.O. Agents. Huntress suspects She shot her father and it's almost confirmed when she wonders aloud what it will be like running her father's mob. Manhunter and Gypsy shut down the metahuman trafficking ring. After Spy Smasher threatens Barbara's father Oracle agrees to work for her. Barbara informs Helena on the Aerie One immediately following the Tabby Brennan incident. Misfit is holding a tray for Barda to put the bullets she picks out of herself in. Oracle wants them to drop Misfit off and then pick up supplies for their mission in Baku, the capitol city of the former Soviet Republic of Azerbaijani. They are after a man named General Feodor Kerimov for massive drug importation and human trafficking, among other things, throughout Europe and the Americas. Creote is a former soldier of the General's and they use him as an in at the General's party. Battling The Secret Six The General is showing some sort of item soon and has hired the Secret Six as guards. Knockout, Scandal Savage, Deadshot, and Catman are all inside with the crowd while Ragdoll waits in a car outside. Helena dances with Catman but that ends after he licks her neck. She flings meatballs at him afterwards. The General delivers a speech and reveals he is selling a Rocket Red Suit. Knockout recognizes Barda as they are both warriors from Apokolips so Barda clocks her in the face, grabs the Suit and jumps out of a window. The team flees in a van with the Six, minus Scandal, on their tails. Oracle has Hawkgirl standing by to help and Kendra smashes the car driven by the Secret Six. Scandal speeds by on a motorcycle continuing the chase. Inside the van Barda picks open the Rocket Red Suit and they fin Ice inside. She was thought dead for a while and Oracle along wth the rest of the team is pretty surprised. In a dark basment the General slits a mans throat hoping to soon resurrect Rasputin. The Secret Six's newest member, Harley Quinn, arrives with a stolen car as their ride. Hawkgirl grabs Scandal off of the motorcycle and brings her in the air. Scandal punches and slashes at her and they crash to the ground and begin to fight. The rest of the team makes to the rendezvous which is an old barn. Spy Smasher's guy greets them and takes them in. Ice is sort of regaining consciousness and Barda carries her inside. Things soon get out of hand and end up in a standoff with Huntress and Barda against Katarina and Manhunter. Before anyone can make a move, the Generals men show up along with the Secret Six. They've captured Hawkgirl and demand a fight. The Six want Ice back but instead Barda suits up and attacks them tackling Knockout. Misfit bounces in and pesters Barbara. Oracle agrees they will have to fight their way out. Barda takes Knockout while Spy Smasher faces Deadshot. Misfit does the math and realizes the numbers aren't fair so she teleports all the way there and starts a fight with Harley Quinn. Manhunter and Ragdoll go at it and Huntress battles with Catman leaving Hawkgirl and Scandal to pick up where they left off earlier. They all fight for a time and Deadshot ends up shooting Scandal in the back by mistake. Creote has been left to watch Ice and he's trying to wake her up by slapping her repeatedly. Huntress and Catman fall down a small hill and she lands on him. After flirting for a second she stabs him in the leg with two crossbow bolts. Hawkgirl is now tending to Scandal. Ice finally wakes up and is angry. The snow swirls and she projects her image through a huge icewoman demanding to know who murdered her. Catman and Huntress call a truce and she helps him to his feet and up the hill. The rest of them though keep fighting even with Ice's giant ice creature threatening to kill them all. Helena and Catman talk some sense into their teams and everyone stops fighting except for Barda and Knockout. The General has ordered Rocket Reds to burn everything and everyone in the area and they've arrived to do so. The Birds and the Six team up to stop them. The General shows up to try and control Ice but Deadshot shoots him in the head. The Birds get a ride from Lady Blackhawk who has apparently stolen a van and the teams go their separate ways. Barda and Knockout shake hands. Spy Smasher is angry Zinda disobeyed orders by coming there and she fires her. Zinda punches Katarina in the face while telling her to go to hell. Lady Blackhawk says she'll walk and disappears in the woods. On the flight back home Huntress has some words with Katarina. Once back Oracle challenges Spy Smasher to a fight with the winner getting control over everything. Barbara seems to win but Kat threatens prison and states that all of her operatives belong to her as she exits to the roof. Once through the door Helena is waiting with a rooftop full of heroes that have Oracles back. The entire Birds of Prey plus Wildcat, Metamorpho, Nightwing, Catwoman, Power Girl, and even Lady Shiva are there along with some others. Black Canary showed up as well an ushers Kat to a helicopter threatening to undo her if she bothers any of them again. Afterwards the four core members sit around eating Chinese food. Barbara asks which one of them invited Shiva and they thought she did. Dinah and Helena go dancing while Zinda and Barabara run a little errand. One of the few useful things Katarina did was leave Oracle a file with information in it. An address that leads them to a condemned burnt out building where Misfit lives. The stuff about her being rich and popular was a lie. She's homeless and poor. Oracle learns her real name is Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe and then invites her to come live with her. DCnU Following the events of Flashpoint, Black Canary is wanted for a murder she didn't commit and fights crime alongside Starling, a fellow heroine and close friend of her who's also on the run, for knowing too much. After a bomb is exploded in a bank, Dinah invites Katana to the team. Later, she also recruits Poison Ivy and the former bioterrorrist earns the team's trust after saving their leader. When people with bombs in their skulls start to appear around Gotham, the clues lead the Birds to a mind-controller criminal known Choke and Batgirl joins the team in issue 4. Katana and Starling have issues with Ivy joining the team at the start, due to her past, but when she rescues them from an explosion, risking her own life to save her teammates, Ivy gains Katana's and Starling's trust. After this Ivy is seen receiving a glowing green glowing substance from a businessman, this proves that Ivy may have joined the team for less honorable reasons than it would seem. Equipment *Oracle uses high-tech computer equipment to keep in contact with her agents, coordinate their actions, and complete extensive research. Transportation *Lady Blackhawk's Plane, formerly the Aerie One. Allies *Batman Family *Batman Incorporated *Green Arrow Family *The Network *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America *The Outsiders *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Creote *Savant Enemies *The Calculator *Spy Smasher *Secret Six Notes *The Team was created by writer Chuck Dixon and artist Gary Frank they first appeared in Birds of Prey: Black Canary/Oracle#1 in (1996). Trivia *The team did not formally call themselves the Birds of Prey until issue #86 of the series. Other Media *Birds of Prey (TV series) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey/65-22572/ Category:Comic Book Teams Category:Allies